Solve for $q$, $- \dfrac{3q + 8}{4q - 9} = 2$
Solution: Multiply both sides of the equation by $4q - 9$ $ -(3q + 8) = 2(4q - 9) $ $-3q - 8 = 8q - 18$ $-8 = 11q - 18$ $10 = 11q$ $11q = 10$ $q = \dfrac{10}{11}$